Kirby Super Tales
Kirby Super Tales '''is a platforming customization game for the Wii and Wii U where the player can play as Kirby and his friends in five pre-set adventures and adventures that the player can create. Kirby''' Super Tales '''will let you pick from a wide variety of heroes, bosses, enemies, mini-bosses and more. It was announced in 2011 to be released in early 2013 on two platforms, the Nintendo Wii and Wii U. Modes Play Adventures Play Adventures mode lets the player play your adventures created by you, Play downloaded adventures Or you can use one of the four pre-set adventures, The pre-set adventures are listed below: Kirby Super Tales An adventure based on the new game, Go through new levels and defeat all bosses. Adventure Editor The Adventure Editor lets the player create your own adventures for '''Kirby Super Tales Online or the player can save it and play it on their own Wii U. You can choose a hero to be in your adventure at the beginning and then begin creating. There are a total of 8 Tabs in the editor, Tiles, Enemies, Mini-bosses, Bosses, Misc, Properties and Maps. The Tiles tab enables the player to insert a selection of over 150 tiles on a sidebar from games such as Kirby Super Star Ultra and unreleased tiles from the scrapped 3D Kirby. He/she can also choose from Foreground, Standard, Special and Background tiles. Standard tiles, (Such as ground and conveyor belts.) can be collided by Kirby and be used as platforms. Background tiles, (Such as Castle Walls.) Will be at the back of Kirby when he stands in them. Special Tiles (Such as Doors and switches) Have certain options when you press 1/Y on them, The player can only insert doors when he/she has two rooms or more along with Secret Switches and Foreground Tiles come in front of Kirby when he stands in their position. In the Wii version, however, the depth of the standard tiles can be resized, There are 'Standard Corner Tiles' which turns the hero to the angle of the tiles final direction and also changes the direction on how you insert the tiles beyond that and the Foreground and Background tile options are grouped with the 'Decorative Tiles' Option. Decorative Tiles can be moved to any place the player wishes as they have a ring around it to rotate and six arrows pointing Left, Right, Up, Down, front and back. However, they cannot be placed within the position of any Standard Tiles. The position of Special Tiles in the Wii version is determined by the Path Angle, the same thing goes for every kind of enemy. The Enemies, Mini-bosses and Bosses '''tabs let you insert a choice of sixty five enemies, ten Mini-bosses and an Unknown Number of bosses. The position of an Enemy, Mini-boss or Boss on the Wii version is determined by the angle of the path. Enemies and Mini-bosses can be inhaled by Kirby to gain a Copy Ability. The '''Misc Tab allows the player to handle the Level Background, There are over ten backgrounds to be chosen to customize the level. The Properties '''Tab is possibly the most important tab in the level editor. It chooses gives the option for the player to save his/her adventure. Create a new level and name it, make a new room, The ability to use maps and the order of levels. The properties tab also enables you to switch between Rooms, and Levels. The Final tab, The '''Maps Tabs opens the map editor. Map Editor When you enable 'Map Mode' In the games properties, You will be able to sprite your own map with the map editor (Wii U Version) or be able to use tiles for the map layout (Wii version). Once you have done that, you can make the paths for Kirby By using the Wii U stylus or Wii Remote while holding down 1 and Level pads via the Map Objects Tab for Kirby to go into a level. The level pads can be edited by pressing A on it in the Wii U Version or Pointing at the pad with the Wii Remote and pressing two on it, These pads have only 1 Option. Level Number - Used to choose which Level this pad leads to. You can also determine Kirby's Spawn using the 'Spawn Tile' In the Map Objects. Heroes Bosses Bosses are enemies at the end of a level which Challenge the player, If beaten, You can progress to the next level or beat the adventure. King Dedede Marx Master Hand and Crazy Hand Whispy Woods Meta Knight Enemies Waddle Dee Waddle Doo Hot Head Rocky Chilly Scarfy Sir Kibble Poppy Bro Jr. Walky Blade Knight Sparky Bronto Burt Timer Mini-bosses Chef Kawasaki Master Hand Bonkers Copy Abilities This is the powers-ups. P.S: I'm not found a pink new model from Spark Kirby'.' Beam Kirby Sword Kirby Fire Kirby Mike Kirby Cook Kirby* Ice Kirby Hammer Kirby* Spark Kirby Bomb Kirby Cutter Kirby Stone Kirby Super Smash Kirby* Clock Kirby (New) *Is available when you beat mini-bosses or you can visit the power-up room. Local Wireless Connection/Nintendo WFC Features Using Local Wireless Connection or Nintendo WFC, you can obtain adventures other players have created. Here are how you can get them from Local Wireless Connection or Nintendo WFC. Local Wireless Connection Using Local Wireless, the player can save adventures from other nearby Players using Local Wireless Connection. He/she can only choose player made adventures to download, Not the preset five. If he/she uses this, he/she unlocks the character Dooely. This feature is also DS exclusive. Nintendo WFC Using Nintendo WFC, the player can download adventures from an Online Database which come from other players globally. He/she can also upload his/her own adventures and filter adventures depending on the most recent ones, or most Downloaded ones. ---- Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Games by Waddel Dii Category:3D Games Category:Waddel Dii's Articles Category:Platforming Games Category:2011 Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013